


How to Pick a Fight with a Demon

by ohmytheon



Series: The Obey Me OC Files [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Arguing, Embarrassment, F/M, Insecurity, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Humor, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: When Lord Diavolo first proposed the student exchange, all Lucifer could picture was a faceless, unimportant human cowering in the midst of demons. And yet, Atsuko is nothing like what Lucifer anticipated, a fact that both fascinates and frustrates him, especially when an unexpected explosive argument tears a rift between them. He doesn't know what he hates more: that she was bold enough to fight with him, that he doesn't know what caused the fight to begin with, or that he's bothered by her avoiding him. If there is one thing Lucifer does not tolerate, it's being ignored, so he will get to the bottom of this whether she likes it or not.
Relationships: Diavolo & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Obey Me OC Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708384
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	1. Step 1: Get into the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth a lot on whether or not I should actually post this. I haven't written a fic with an OC front and center in a long time, not since I was fifteen, so yeah, it's been a hot ass minute. However, I've really been enjoying this a lot, and youseimanami, as always, inspired me to write this and more. So why not post it? I mean, this is truly self-indulgence at its finest, but if I'm having fun, then that's all that matters. Also, I know this is Lucifer/OC, but it is more than obvious how much I adore Levi with this first chapter. Anyways, thank you to anyone who reads this! I love my chaotic dumbass OC girl.

When Lord Diavolo first proposed the student exchange, all Lucifer could picture was a faceless, unimportant human cowering in the midst of demons. Even with magic, humans were weak and pathetic. They lived such short, trivial lives. How could they possibly manage to survive down here? Even if this area of Devildom was...nicer than some others, it was still a dangerous place, filled with all sorts of monsters and other demons that would eat up any soft, trembling human for an afternoon snack.

Atsuko was nothing like what Lucifer expected.

Despite the fact that she didn’t have magic like Solomon, she had a spark in her that burned almost as bright as the Celestial Realm. Instead of keeping her head down and sticking to her studies during her year here, she managed to weave her way into his and his brother’s lives. Even when she did try to stick to herself, his brothers always dragged her into things with them.

Not that she ever said no to their antics, save for some of Mammon’s crazier schemes and Asmo’s dirty semi-serious jokes. Her seemingly endless curiosity reminded him so much of Lilith. Lucifer struggled to tell whether it was bravery or stupidity – the two things often went hand-in-hand, and he’d never considered humans to be smart – but no matter what sort of trouble she got into, either on her own or due to his brothers, she was clever enough to get herself out of it.

He hadn’t planned on becoming interested in either of the human exchange students or building old ties with his old Celestial acquaintances, but Atsuko was...frustrating and fascinating, all the same. While Solomon was upfront about his desire to make a pact with him, she had only spoken to him about it once, at his own prompting. Now that Belphie was out of his prison, she no longer had the need to make one with him, and yet…

Lucifer couldn’t help but eye her sometimes and wonder what his brothers felt through their pacts with her. He’d never made one with a human before, too prideful to lower himself to their level. Did the bond tie them together through more than magic? Could they sense each other? Understand one another more? He could’ve asked one of them or even Barbatos if he wanted to keep his intrigue a secret, but he refused to do so.

He didn’t need to make a pact with a human, especially one as argumentative and troublesome as Atsuko, but if he did, he wanted to find out what it was like for himself.

As it stood, Atsuko’s bad habit of being a magnet for trouble was particularly bad today. He should’ve known something was going to happen. It had been too quiet for the past two days, which usually meant a storm was brewing. He had been on his way to the dining hall when a loud explosion shook the house. Storming his way through toward the kitchen, the source of the racket, he expected to find either Beel or Mammon. Had the two of them got into another fight?

Lucifer wasn’t sure why he was surprised when the kitchen door swung open, both smoke and a coughing Atsuko poured out of the room.

Pressing one hand against the wall to hold herself up, Atsuko waved away the smoke from her face with the other, still coughing. Her hair always seemed to be windswept even when inside all day, but it was even wilder than usual, fluffed up and in her face. “What the hell were you cooking?” she managed to demand in between coughs. “Were you building a bomb to eat?”

Out of all his brothers, Levi was the last person Lucifer expected to see stumble out of the kitchen, but there was his brother, frantically waving his hands at the smoke and coughing as well. “No, I’m not Beel! I don’t have the kind of stomach for a bomb!”

Atsuko stopped waving her hand and pointed an accusing finger at the smoky kitchen. “And your stomach could handle  _ that _ ?”

“I was just heating up soup!” Levi insisted.

Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, Lucifer took a deep breath and very calmly asked, “Levi, what is going on?”

At the sound of his name, Levi jerked his head around and then froze upon catching eyes with him. Horror glimmered in his slowly widening eyes upon the realization that he’d not only been caught, but he’d been caught by Lucifer himself. He had a naturally pale complexion because of how much he stayed in his room, but he paled even further and stammered out, “I-I, um, I was– I was hungry, and I didn’t wanna cook. It was an accident!”

Already irritated, Lucifer ignored Levi as he brushed past him to investigate the kitchen himself. It was still filled with smoke, but it was the blown-up microwave, burn marks, and broken objects littering the room that made his blood boil. It hadn’t even been six months since they’d had to fix the kitchen from Beel and Mammon’s fight, and now it was destroyed all over again. At least the destruction had been confined to the kitchen this time, but it didn’t make him any happier.

“What did you do?” Lucifer demanded.

“I just put the pot of soup in the microwave to heat up and–”

“You put a metal pot into the microwave?” Lucifer turned around to glare at him, and Levi shrunk back, not even bothering to defend himself. “Are you stupid? Have you been hanging out with Mammon too much?”

“N-no, I–”

Aggravated even further by Levi’s timid behavior, Lucifer advanced on him. “How are you this incompetent?”

Levi fumbled with his hands. “I’m-I’m sorry–”

“You can forget about whatever merch you planned on buying because you will pay for the repairs out of pocket,” Lucifer seethed, towering over Levi who seemed to get smaller with every word. “I’ll cut off the internet to your room if I have to, put you in cooking lessons. I don’t care. I expect better from you, Levi. This level of stupidity is completely unacceptable from anyone but Mammon–”

“Hey! Leave off him!”

Suddenly, instead of Levi, Lucifer found himself glaring down at Atsuko. She was shorter than his brother, but somehow, she looked taller and stronger in this moment. With her brow furrowed into a glare, her lips twisted into a scowl, and her hands planted firmly on her hips, Atsuko still did not cut an intimidating figure. There was something fragile about her soft curves despite her sharp words that warned him to be careful with her when he’d never been like that with a human before.

And yet, she didn’t look the slightest fragile right now. If anything, she looked even angrier than him. It almost made him want to laugh, a strange urge considering how furious he was.

“Step aside, Atsuko,” Lucifer told her.

“No,” Atsuko simply replied.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. “No?”

Atsuko shook her head. “Not until you stop being so mean to Levi. You’re acting like a real ass.”

The corner of Lucifer’s lips twitched. “I would advise you not to speak to me like that again.”

“Doesn’t feel good, does it?” Atsuko shot back.

He didn’t know how they managed to get the mouthiest human in the exchange program. It had been by pure happenstance, the wind blowing the documents everywhere and Lucifer picking one at random, but moments like this made him wish he’d spent more time combing through them. How could a human be so defiant and headstrong? It was one thing for her to be confident enough to tease Mammon or throw one of Asmo’s comments back at him, but arguing with him was dangerous.

Did she not have a single ounce of self-preservation?

“Look, it was an accident, okay?” Atsuko said defensively. “Yeah, it was really stupid, but Levi said he was sorry.”

Lucifer folded his arms across his chest. “Maybe it’s enough for the human realm, but a simple sorry doesn’t cut it down here. There are consequences to actions.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t have to be a right bastard about it.” Despite the warning signs, Atsuko didn’t back down, still glaring up at him. Lucifer frowned further. Well, that just wouldn’t do. Even other demons cowered before him. If a simple, weak human could defy him, who else would?

Stepping closer to her and forcing her to tilt her head back, Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “Don’t.”

Atsuko narrowed her eyes in return, a fire burning in them. Maybe he had been wrong about the past few days being quiet. She was ready to argue on good days, but she didn’t usually put up this much of a fight over trivial things unless she was in a bad mood. Although he often texted and called to check up on her and how she was faring at RAD, he found that she didn’t open up completely. Even Satan had admitted that he felt like she held back a lot, and no one held back more than him.

If he continued to fight with her, this would only escalate. Angry as he was at Atsuko arguing with him and getting in the middle of his business with Levi, he didn’t want to lose his temper – again. She was exceptionally good at tripping up his emotions, both good and bad.

Softening his expression a hair, Lucifer said, “I’m only so hard on him because he didn’t just make a mess of the kitchen; he also could’ve seriously hurt you. I can’t have that.” He couldn’t. If anything were to happen to her… He genuinely didn’t know what he would do.

Honestly, Lucifer expected her to ease up, release the tension in her shoulders, allow the fire in her eyes to dim. What he did not anticipate was for her to smile sharply and ask in the most innocent voice, “You can’t?”

He looked at her suspiciously. There was something off with that smile – something that reminded him more of a demon than a human. Maybe she’d been down here for too long. Maybe they’d finally succeeded in corrupting her, something Lord Diavolo had assured him wasn’t truly possible, especially since she was immune to their magic.

Atsuko reached out to grab his tie, sliding her hand down until she tightened her grip and yanked it lightly, causing him to grunt. Her smile dropped, the change so abrupt that it caught him off guard, and she dismissively scoffed, “Oh, please, don’t try to go down that route. It’s beneath you.”

It took all his strength inside him to not grab her wrist and– He didn’t know what. Yank her hand off of him? Pull her closer? There was that maddening confusion again, his thoughts and desires conflicting with each other until he could no longer decide what he wanted. He hated that. It had been a very long time since he hadn’t known what he wanted, and even longer since he wanted something and  _ couldn’t  _ have it – couldn’t  _ take  _ it.

In the end, all he could do was stare down at her and quietly say, “Atsuko…”

Something akin to hope flashed across her face, maybe even yearning. It was gone in a second, replaced by an emotion he knew quite well: disappointment. “You don’t actually care about me,” Atsuko said. “You care about the  _ program _ . Of course I can’t get hurt. If I did, that would cast a dark shadow over this little experiment and in turn reflect poorly on Lord Diavolo – and you can’t have  _ that _ .”

Lucifer furrowed his brow. “I meant it–”

“ _ Don’t _ ,” she cut in, throwing the word right back at him with just as much venom.

“I meant it,” Lucifer continued anyways, firmer this time. “Your wellbeing is...important to me, on a personal level, try as I might ignore it.” She rolled her eyes. “Trust me, it would be a lot easier on me if it wasn’t. You’re a vexing magnet for trouble who doesn’t know how to keep her nose out of other people’s business and chooses to fight me on everything.”

Atsuko considered it for a moment and then bobbed her head in agreement. It wasn’t a wrong description of her.

Had something happened to her in the past few days? He couldn’t understand the source of this explosion. One second she had been mad at him for harping on Levi, who was as far away from them as possible without actually leaving, and the next she was seething at him.

As far as he could remember, they hadn’t gotten in an argument about anything important. In fact, he thought things had been warmer between the two of them as of late. Last night, he’d tucked her bangs behind her ears when the wind blew it into her face as they walked back to the House, and she’d blushed so furiously that he’d actually chuckled. When he’d gone to bed, he had still been thinking about her tugging at her hair and muttering thanks.

This was...unexpected.

“Forget it,” Atsuko said hotly. “I know I’m just a weak, little human. I know that this time next year, I’ll barely be a memory, and you’ll eventually forget about me. That’s fine. Just…” She pressed her lips together into a thin line and dropped her gaze to his tie in her hand. “Just stop being such a bastard to your brothers. I know you’re full of pride so you think you can’t open up to them or let down your guard, but they’re important. You care about them, so fucking act like it, will you?”

“Atsuko,” Lucifer called out softly, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She still looked furious, full of anger he typically saw in either Satan or himself, but there was more in it too. Pain, wanting, fear. A strange combination indeed, one that made his chest tighten. “I could never forget about you even if I wanted.”

She breathed out through her nose, a simple huff. “Oh really?”

“Do you need to hear more to believe me?” Lucifer asked in a low, intimate tone he rarely used. “What about how you’re sometimes the first thing on my mind when I wake up? How I worry about how reckless you are and I should be with you?” His lips tilted upward into a faint smirk, and he cupped her chin, holding her in place. “What if I told you that one of my fondest memories is when you pushed Mammon into the pool but he grabbed you and pulled you in as well? You climbed out of there swearing worse than any demon I’ve ever heard, dripping wet, your uniform clinging to you.”

Blush flooded Atsuko’s cheeks, not unlike that evening when she’d realized how revealing the water made her outfit. “That– That isn’t–”

“Fair?” Lucifer cut in. “I thought as much when Beel gave you his jacket so you could cover yourself up. I should have been the one to step up and offer you mine, but I hung back. I kept my distance. As Lord Diavolo’s right hand, I must remain professional, especially with the exchange students, but I wanted to be the one at your side, wrapping my jacket around you, pulling you close to keep you warm. Because I do care about you, but there’s more to it than that, and it burns me to admit it even to myself.”

Atsuko snapped out of the daze. “That’s…” She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. “You play so dirty.”

Lucifer pocketed his other hand. “Do I?” He shrugged casually. “I wasn’t aware that we were playing.”

“You’re such a bastard,” Atsuko said, although there wasn’t the same heat in her voice as before. Despite getting mad at her before, she wasn’t wrong. It was an accurate description of him as well in the end. “That’s fine. Have a go at me.” A hard look came over her face, her eyes and jaw set in a defiant way that both infuriated him and caught his attention. “I don’t need to be some strong demon or powerful mage to be able to fuck you up.”

Any other time, a comment like that from someone would’ve set him off, but Lucifer pushed aside the wave of rage and leaned down closer to her. “I’d like to see you try.”

Finally, Atsuko let go of his tie and ripped away from him, taking a few steps back so that she was out of his reach. Ah, back to normal again. The urge to close the distance between them bubbled inside of him, but he ignored it as usual. She wanted space, so he would give it to her.

With the promise of retribution on both sides hanging in the air between them, Atsuko spun on her heels and stalked away from him. “C’mon, let’s go,” she said to Levi, grabbing his wrist and all but dragging him away. Levi didn’t even have time to argue and followed her with only mild and confused complaints. Lucifer watched them go and round the corner, but she never once looked back to him.

Frowning to himself, Lucifer considered what had just transpired. Atsuko had defied him countless times – traveling up the stairs to visit Belphie, throwing herself in front of Beel and Luke to protect them, taking the grimoire, and so many other things – but she’d never once fought with him like this. It had always been for someone else, but this… This had been personal.

Something had set her off, and Lucifer intended to find out what it was and deal with it. Maybe she didn’t believe him still, but she meant more to him than he could say.


	2. Step 2: Avoid at All Costs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how much of a chaotic, little shit Lord Diavolo is, especially with Lucifer. He's really just out here having a good time while Lucifer sighs deeply for the 10000000000th time.

After the strange argument, Lucifer decided that Atsuko needed time and space. Considering he was typically busy with his work and helping Lord Diavolo, it was easily accomplished. He filled his time with work, school, and anything else to help distract him. It worked for the first few days, his mind only straying to her a handful of times. It helped that his brothers kept him busy as well. Mammon tried to break into his study, Beel ate all of the meat in their stock, Asmo charmed the wrong succubus.

His brothers never allowed for a dull moment – or a peaceful time.

However, after nearly four days of complete silence from Atsuko, he couldn’t take it anymore. They’d never gone this long without talking to each other, not even in the beginning when she had been wary and he had only spoken to her out of professionalism for the program. Every time his phone buzzed, he’d hastily pull it out of his pocket, expecting to see Atsuko’s name flash on the screen, but it was never her.

Sitting in his study, Lucifer had one elbow propped on his desk, resting his chin on a fist, while his other fingers drummed along the wood. He stared at his phone, as if willing it to do something, but the screen remained dark and silent. Logically, he knew that simply watching it would lead to nothing – if he wanted to talk with Atsuko, he would need to reach out to her first – but his pride had held him off for another day until he found himself here.

It was pathetic – being brought down to this level by a human. His blood boiled; his chest tightened with disgust. He couldn’t stand this.

“Why, Lucifer, I haven’t seen you scowl like that in ages. Did your phone do something to offend you?”

Lucifer’s eyes flicked up to find Lord Diavolo standing in his doorway. Waving a dismissive hand to give him permission to come instead (although it wasn’t as if he required it to come in), Lucifer said, “No, my phone is working perfectly.”

“Is this about our intrepid Atsuko then?” Lord Diavolo asked as he strode into the room.

Shooting him a brief glare, Lucifer forced the heat to dull from his eyes and dropped them back to the phone. He refused to deign the more powerful demon with an answer. Besides, his silence was as good as one, and if Diavolo was asking that question, then he already knew he was right. Nothing went on in RAD without him knowing. If he didn’t know, then Barbatos surely did. Nothing could slip past him.

“How long has it been since you two argued?” Diavolo asked, sitting down across from him.

“Five days,” Lucifer said without looking up.

Diavolo hummed, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “I’m surprised you’ve lasted that long, but I suppose pride is literally your downfall.”

“Very clever,” Lucifer muttered.

A slight, knowing smile crossed Diavolo’s face. Son of the ruler of Devildom or not, he was much more mischievous than most gave him credit for. Orderly and even regally as he behaved sometimes, Lucifer knew that he thrived on chaos and enjoyed the destruction it brought – and Lucifer and his brothers gave him just that. It was a win/win to have both their power to use and mayhem to amuse him. Still, there were times when it felt like he took particular pleasure in Lucifer’s struggles.

Well, Lord Diavolo  _ was _ a demon, after all. They did have their distasteful and cruel pleasures.

“Since you’ve avoided her in the past few days–”

“I’m not avoiding her.”

Diavolo’s smile broadened. “Ah, then, since  _ she  _ has been avoiding  _ you _ …” Actually, that was much worse, but it was too late to correct it now. “I took it upon myself to make sure she’s doing alright.” Lucifer stiffened, but he kept his mouth shut. “I didn’t bring you or your argument up, of course. Exams were this week, so it made sense to see how she was handling them. Poor girl tried to help Satan tutor Mammon in math. It was really tragic.”

“Tragic, indeed,” Lucifer sighed. “That would never work, even if she’s one of the few people who could tempt him into actually working hard.”

“She seems upbeat, however,” Diavolo continued, waving a hand in the air. “Involved in her studies, keeping busy with all sorts of fun activities with your brothers. I’m rather jealous, to be honest. We should do something fun with them. It’ll break the monotony of work.”

Lucifer eyed Diavolo sideways. “You just want to slack off and cause a bit of mischief.”

Diavolo’s eyes glittered in a way that usually spelled doom for Lucifer, and he grinned, laying a hand over his heart. “I would never.” Yes, he would. He wasn’t even bothering to try to lie about it. Diavolo dropped his hand on the desk, leaning forward. “You’re clearly distracted and frustrated by the silence between you two. It could cause a dip in your work if you aren’t careful.” Lucifer opened his mouth to argue, but Diavolo simply lifted his hand and silenced him. “You want to talk to her, so why don’t you just talk to her?”

“I did nothing wrong,” Lucifer grumbled.

“No?” Diavolo shrugged. “Then you have nothing to lose by reaching out to her.”

Lucifer tapped a finger on his DDD’s screen. “About what?”

“It doesn’t have to be about anything important,” Diavolo pointed out. “Was it always something grave when you messaged her before?”

To be honest, no, it wasn’t. In the beginning, he considered their text messages a formality. He needed to check up on how she was faring at RAD and handling life as a human in Devildom and to make sure his brothers weren’t being complete idiots with her or making her uncomfortable. It eventually progressed into something more, where he would message her for no real reason other than she popped into his mind.

Atsuko came to his mind more often than she should have, judging by his phone’s records.

Picking up his phone, Lucifer pulled up their text conversation and sent a simple message:  _ How were your exams? _

“Happy now?” Lucifer asked, dropping his DDD back onto the desk.

Diavolo’s smile never left his face. “Only if you are. I hate seeing you pout like this.”

A minute later, his phone buzzed with a response. Lucifer did not want to admit how much faster his heart beat upon seeing Atsuko’s name, but when he clicked on the message, he frowned.

**Fine**

_ Are you confident you did well? _

**Yeah**

_ Any plans now that they’re over with? _

**Dinner with Beel and Belphie**

Lucifer furrowed his brow as he considered his phone. Even in the beginning when he had first started messaging her, Atsuko gave him more than that – at least something to work with – but this was outright dismissive. Even her quick responses seemed like a way to just get him off her back. She’d been opening up to him before. Their last conversation over text had lasted well past midnight. He hadn’t regretted it, especially when she gave him a sleepy smile over breakfast the next day.

Upon peeking in on the conversation, Diavolo leaned back and let out a breath of air. “Very cold. I might have been wrong about my approach. It seems as if she has no desire to reach back.”

“Figure that out all on your own?” Lucifer shot back before he could stop himself. He snapped his mouth shut and winced, but when he opened it again to apologize, Diavolo waved him off. “She said some...strange things – made a few accusations that seemingly came out of nowhere. I have a feeling something happened the day before, but so far, I haven’t been able to find out what.”

“Do you know what she did that day?”

Lucifer shook his head. “All I know is that she hung out with Mammon, but he swore up and down that nothing bad or unusual happened.” It was usually a good idea to not believe Mammon, but Lucifer knew how to get him to be honest. If Mammon had been lying, it would’ve surprised him. “We’ve disagreed plenty of times before – I had to pick the most headstrong human – but never like that. She was hurt, upset,  _ angry _ .”

“And she clearly hit you where it hurts the most,” Diavolo added, gesturing to the silent DDD resting on the table between them. “You’ve never been fond of being ignored or being set aside for others. For someone once so adored, these brief answers and silence must be driving you mad.” He shook his head. “She got you good. She can’t beat you, so she played you. What a clever girl.”

“Whose side are you on?” Lucifer demanded, irritation flashing in his eyes.

Diavolo held out his hands. “The side that brings peace. As much as this entertains me now, I would prefer for relations between you two to not remain tense.”

“So the program’s,” Lucifer said flatly.

“Yes.” Diavolo stood up and straightened his jacket. “But I’m on yours as well. I want you to be happy, Lucifer – and this argument and distant nature from Atsuko are obviously bothering you. I would advise you to fix it.”

Lucifer rubbed his temple. “How?”

“Oh, I can’t help you there, I’m afraid,” Lord Diavolo said, a grin slipping onto his face. “The ways of humans are far beyond me. You’ve more experience with them than me in this case. Although, considering how much Atsuko constantly throws you off, maybe you lack it as well.”

Diavolo truly was a demon in every form.

*

Text communication wasn’t going to cut it. Lucifer realized that after the first attempt. If he wanted to get Atsuko’s attention and actually talk with her about things, he would need to do it in person. It should’ve been easy. Because of his duties as Lord Diavolo’s right-hand man and the fact that he’d chosen all of the exchange students, he knew her school schedule. What he hadn’t anticipated was her knowing his schedule as well, so she was able to actively avoid him, all the while making it look like an accident.

She really was a clever human.

The only way he was going to speak with her was if he found her outside of school. The House of Lamentation was his easiest bet since they lived there together. He stopped by her room once, but she wasn’t there. It was only when he was walking back to his room did he hear her laughter from inside Levi’s. He’d paused long enough to tell that they were playing some sort of video game and then left, refusing to linger any longer. He wasn’t stalking or spying on her. Not only did he not have time for that, but it was beneath him.

(He refused to think about how he was actively trying to find ways to speak with her.)

Even worse were the times when he did manage to talk to her, only for it to last less than a minute.

“Sorry, I’ve got plans with Asmo to go shopping,” she told him when he stopped her as she was walking out of the House one afternoon.

“Belphie signed up Beel for this cooking lesson thing as a joke, so I’m going as his partner to make sure he doesn’t eat everyone’s food,” she said on Saturday night when he caught her as she was walking out of her room.

“I’m just really tired and want to sleep since we have class tomorrow,” she mumbled when he found her leaving Mammon’s room.

She always had an excuse, one that he couldn’t argue against without looking like, well, a right bastard. Not to mention he didn’t want to come off as pathetic. He could tell himself a hundred times that she was simply busy – she was popular with his brothers if nothing else – but he knew it was more than that when she avoided his eyes and stepped out of his reach. She barely looked at him. She didn’t touch him.

He hadn’t realized how much he enjoyed her brief touches until they were gone completely.

No more. He couldn’t take it any longer. Upon hearing the loud troublesome voices of his brothers, Lucifer walked down the stairs to the main entrance and found Levi, Mammon, and Atsuko standing at the door. With their backs turned to him, none of them saw his approach until Mammon turned to the side and caught a glimpse of him, stiffening immediately.

Atsuko tilted her head and started to ask, “What’s–?” but then her eyes landed on him, and she cut herself off. She spun on her heels. “We should go–”

But Lucifer was too quick and snatched her wrist. He would not be denied this time. “I need to speak with you.”

Atsuko tugged on her wrist, testing his grip, and then eyed him sideways. “Can this wait until later? We’re going to the movies.”

Lucifer shook his head. “It cannot.”

Levi gave her an anxious smile. “It’s okay. The movie isn’t for another hour.”

Mammon peered at both her and Lucifer, and he could tell that his younger brother was trying to decide whether he should stay or not. Lucifer was careful to keep his face as passive as possible. It wasn’t that he didn’t want them to worry so much as not stick around. He wasn’t about to discuss anything personal with them around, especially Mammon, who would go out of his way to try to use it against him. It would’ve been better if Beel or Satan was around to coral him; Levi was too easy to push and manipulate.

“It’s okay,” Atsuko said, her eyes still latched onto Lucifer. “This will be quick. You all can wait for me outside.”

The frown on Mammon’s face deepened. “Okay, if you say so…”

With a nod of reassurance from Atsuko, both Mammon and Levi shuffled out of the House, their heads close as they muttered together under their breaths. Lucifer let go of her wrist, and she pulled it back to her side, standing upright and rubbing it. Had he gripped onto her too tightly?

“You wanted to talk?” Atsuko asked politely.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Have I?” Atsuko blinked innocently. “Sorry, I didn’t know–”

“Please don’t play naive with me.”

That innocent look on her face vanished, replaced by something more sheepish. She dropped her gaze to the floor and nodded. Atsuko wasn’t a liar by nature. She had an honest heart. It was why her outburst last week had startled him so much. If she said things, she meant them. She hadn’t been lying when she said she was doing those things with his brothers, but she had definitely made sure to keep busy in order to avoid him.

Lucifer took a deep breath. In order to get something from her, he would need to give a little of himself. Lord Diavolo had made that clear. There needed to be an exchange. He needed to do more than send a text in order to reach out, try as it might wound his pride.

“You were wrong the other day,” Lucifer started. Atsuko jerked her head back up and opened her mouth to argue, but he continued before she could speak, “And right as well.”

Surprised, she stayed silent, and this time, when she blinked, it was from genuine surprise. Atsuko looked at him, patiently waiting, and his heart thumped loudly in his chest. A part of him told him to turn and walk away – that he didn’t have to do this – that he didn’t have to lower himself to this level – but he couldn’t leave her. He should have truly tried to speak with her earlier, but he’d been… He wouldn’t say afraid. Uncomfortable. Frustrated.

“I keep a wall between me and my brothers. I have for so long that I forgot what it was like to be open to them. It’s why Satan is the way he is now. I got used to using fear instead of trust.” Lucifer gave her a slight smile. “But things are different now. You helped me see that. It won’t be easy changing that part of me – and some of them need a rough hand every now and then – but I should be willing to try.”

A smile slowly found its way on Atsuko’s face. “Wow, was that an honest apology from the great Lucifer?” She tilted her head. “I’m shocked. Are you sure it’s really you?”

Lucifer’s own smile fell. “I wasn’t finished. I  _ did _ say you were wrong as well.”

Instead of getting angry or snipping at him again, Atsuko sighed, “There’s the Lucifer I know,” and he relaxed.

“I shouldn’t have teased and goaded you like that when you were clearly upset,” he continued, more at ease now that he knew she was actually listening to him. “I could tell something was wrong, and I made it worse.”

Atsuko wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arm, averting her gaze again. “Look, you don’t have to apologize. I shouldn’t have made you–” She cut herself off and let out a sigh. “It was stupid. I was stupid. I mocked you about your pride, but it was really mine that was hurt, and I lashed out at you. It wasn’t fair, and I knew it, so I was embarrassed and avoided you. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize either,” Lucifer told her seriously. “I would prefer an explanation.” Atsuko’s eyes flickered up to his for a second before falling again. “As much as I teased you, I meant every word I said, so your accusations caught me off guard. I thought we were...closer than that.”

“I know, I know!” Atsuko burst. “We are – at least, I think we are - unless you’re mad at me.”

“I was,” Lucifer admitted, “but not anymore.”

“Can we just…?” Atsuko glanced nervously at the front door where Mammon and Levi were surely hiding in an attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation, both out of nosiness and concern. It was obvious that Levi had told Mammon about the argument, so naturally, he would be concerned for Atsuko despite his constant insistence that he wasn’t. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Not a chance – not after I waited so long to speak with you.”

“So difficult,” Atsuko muttered. She gripped her arm tighter and sighed. “We can talk after the movie, okay? It’ll be more...private that way.”

“I would prefer that,” he said, and she nodded in relief.

It was nice to see that Atsuko was thinking along the same lines as him. She knew they were being listened in on, but she didn’t want their involvement. Good. He would prefer her to himself, especially if he had to open up to her more. The last thing he wanted was to deal with Mammon barging in on them unannounced because he had something pointless to say. He was trying to be...nicer to his brothers, not strangle them.

He knew that he shouldn’t – he knew it was better to keep his distance – but after a week of being away from her, Lucifer couldn’t help but reach out and tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes lit up, her eyebrows raised and mouth parted slightly, but before she could get a word out, he said, “I hope you enjoy the movie,” and turned to leave.

If he didn’t go now, she wouldn’t make her movie, but he could tell she needed some time to think. Truth be told, he needed it as well. He clenched his hand into a fist and then relaxed it, flexing his fingers. It had felt far too good to touch her, far too good.


	3. Step 3: Info Dump and Maybe Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO READ THIS! <333 I knew it wouldn't be popular, but I absolutely loved writing this and have already started writing more for my girl. I'm rather fond of her.

Hours later, when there was a knock at his door, Lucifer knew it was Atsuko just by the hesitancy in the knock. It was light and sporadic, as if she’d hit the door once, promptly regretted it, and then knocked again when she knew it was too late to take it back. He let a few seconds pass, letting her linger in that painful limbo for just a moment, before he called out, “Come in.”

The door slowly crept open, and Atsuko poked her head inside. “Um, did you want to talk in here or…?”

“Would you rather we go somewhere else?” Lucifer asked, setting his book aside. “This will afford us the most privacy. My brothers won’t barge in here.”

“N-no, this is fine. You’re right. Anywhere else and they’ll just try to butt in.” Taking a deep breath, Atsuko stepped completely into the room and, after a brief moment of hesitation, shut the door. She turned back around to face him, an impassive look on her face, but she couldn’t hide the nervousness in her eyes. She’d never been good at hiding how she felt, wearing her heart on her sleeve for anyone to hurt, but up until their argument last week, he admittedly hadn’t realized how sharp her claws were as well.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed where he’d been reading, Lucifer stood up. “How was the movie?”

“It was good,” Atsuko said, “but it probably would’ve been better had I been able to concentrate on it.”

“Oh?” Lucifer drawled, a slight grin on his face. “And what was your mind on instead?”

Atsuko stuck her tongue out at him. “Don’t be such a smug bastard.”

Lucifer held out his hands. “Is that not what I am?”

“I didn’t call you ‘smug’ back then, but if you’re gonna cop to it…” Atsuko sighed, the playful air fading from her. She didn’t want to talk, which sometimes he let her have since she was strangely unforthcoming for someone so honest with their emotions, but he wasn’t feeling as lenient today. This past week had not been fun. He hated how much he’d come to miss her. It should never have gotten to this – he should never let himself fall to such a level – but there was nothing to be done now.

Nothing but damage control because he could not let this pain fester between them but he also could not allow himself to grow more attached.

“What happened?” Lucifer simply asked.

Atsuko wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes trained on the ground. “It’s stupid. I don’t know why I let it get to me in the first place and cause this whole mess, but I–” She closed her eyes. “I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Lucifer told her. “Most of the time, at least.”

She opened her eyes to give him a flat look, but she didn’t deny it. She couldn’t, not with some of the idiotic things she’d allowed Mammon and Asmo drag her into.

“Yeah, but this was like...really stupid, and I only have myself to blame,” Atsuko continued. Unable to stand still any longer, she started to pace the room. He stood his ground, watching her prowl around like a jittery cat. “I hung out with Mammon the day before.”

“He told me,” Lucifer confirmed, “but he said nothing happened.”

Rolling her eyes, Atsuko said, “Yeah, well, that’s because he wasn’t paying attention. You know how easily he gets distracted by shiny things.” That was very true. As much as Mammon truly did care about Atsuko, his eyes were often quick to roam if something else came up. It was in his nature. Staying focused on one thing was hard. “We went to visit that coven of witches he has a pact with. It was just gonna be him, but then they said they wanted to meet me – you know, the mysterious magic-less human that managed to snag multiple demon pacts.”

“You  _ are  _ very intriguing,” Lucifer offered.

Atsuko paused her pacing to point a finger at him. “No complimenting me while I’m admitting my foolishness.”

Lucifer arched an unimpressed eyebrow. “Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to point?”

She retracted her finger and then spun on her heels to turn her back to him, resuming her pacing. “I thought it would be fun. I mean, I’m surrounded by a bunch of guys all the time – even if you’re technically not guys but demons? – so hanging out with some girls – even if they were witches – sounded cool. I’d never met a living witch since that one on the train was killed before we could talk to her – unless Solomon counts. Does he count? Whatever.”

Ah, the typical spiralling into a ramble. When she turned around to walk to the other side of the room, he noticed her fumbling with her fingers in front of herself as well. She really was nervous. It was kind of...endearing. Amusing. She had argued with him with such bravado, grabbing him by his tie and almost pulling on it, but opening up like this was sending her into a tizzy. She couldn’t stand still, could barely look at him, and her cheeks were pink.

Maybe he hadn’t been the only one to suffer this past week of silence.

“And it was fun,” Atsuko continued. “They were friendlier than I expected if I’m being honest. Maybe one or two of them weren’t happy with the fact that they had to share Mammon, especially with someone like me, but most of them thought I was...cute.”

Lucifer smirked. “They weren’t wrong.”

Atsuko glared at him briefly before looking away. “It was a bit much dealing with them cooing over me, picking at my hair and clothes, asking me all sorts of questions. Why did I dress so modestly? How difficult was it to use borrowed demon magic? What was my life like in the human realm? Did I miss it? Did I want to stay in Devildom? How did I keep from getting devoured? It was a lot.”

“You’re a very curious case,” Lucifer said carefully. He found himself wondering many of those same things more often than not. Did she want to return home? Did she miss it or the people in her human life? She never talked about it, not even her family, which he found unusual. He supposed he could’ve simply looked at her file to get a better idea of her life in the human realm, but he’d just taken one look at her name and chosen her on the spot.

He could have asked as well, but it felt strangely wrong to do so when she never brought it up to begin with.

“Yeah, and they were really curious how I’d managed to make pacts with all of you – well, almost all of you.” Atsuko stopped her pacing, her eyes falling on the record player sitting in the corner of his room. She’d tricked him into staying in to listen to that TSL record so she could venture up the forbidden stairs. The record was still there now, waiting to be played. “I don’t really know how I did it. Every pact just sort of fell into place. I mean, maybe it was always meant to be like that because of my descendancy from Lilith, but… I don’t know.”

Lucifer folded his arms across his chest. “I imagine that sort of answer didn’t appease them.”

Snorting derisively, Atsuko shook her head. “Not in the slightest. Plus, I didn’t want to talk about it with them, but they just had to know how I managed to convince Satan and Belphie. I guess Satan is notorious for refusing pacts with witches and Belphie’s hatred of humans was well-known.”

“I can’t deny my surprise when Satan asked to make a pact with you,” Lucifer admitted, “but I was even more stunned when you refused him at first. I’ve never seen anyone do that.”

But Atsuko wasn’t just any normal human no matter what she proclaimed. She was powerful in a way none of them could really imagine. By now, Lilith’s blood was so diluted in her that there shouldn’t have been anything left but perhaps a drop – and maybe that drop was enough to turn her into something more incredible. Even then, it wasn’t just that that made her special and unique. He had told himself it was for a while, but no, it was her. Stubborn, difficult, brave, compassionate Atsuko – determined to drive him to the edge with a smile.

“I know he didn’t mean anything by it, but when Mammon was talking about how he was my first” – and, oh, if that didn’t send his brothers into fits whenever he did – “he mentioned that he had something you didn’t have for once, which was pretty easy for them to figure out meant I didn’t have a pact with you.”

A dark expression fell over Lucifer’s face, the amusement over Atsuko’s anxious behavior seeping right out of him. “Mammon did what?”

“He was just bragging in that exaggerated way – you know how he does – but that got the other witches talking about you, and I…” Atsuko groaned pitifully. “I just let their words get to me. It was so  _ stupid _ . I’ve never bothered or worried about shit like that before.”

“What did they say?” Lucifer demanded.

Atsuko gestured vaguely. “They just talked about how you’d never made a pact with a human – that they’d have to be exceptional with magic and powerful in the human realm for you to even consider.” She pointed at herself with both hands. “And that’s clearly not me, ya know. I’m no one at home. I’m not important, the strongest, smartest, or anything like that, so you’d never pay attention to me in the human realm. I don’t even know why you…”

She drifted off, lifting her eyes to meet his. He kept a neutral expression on his face, unsure of how he wanted to react himself. He was angry, yes, about Mammon running his mouth and Atsuko’s feelings being hurt, but he didn’t know why it infuriated him. Feelings were such fickle things. At least she wasn’t physically hurt, and she knew that she was being irrational. So why did this bother him so much?

“But that’s  _ fine _ ,” Atsuko insisted, ripping her gaze from his, “because I don’t need a pact with you. I  _ don’t _ . I mean, yeah, I thought I did in order to help Belphie” – which was a whole other complicated mess of tangled emotions that he didn’t want to dive into – “but I didn’t. It’s not something I need in order to feel complete. I’m not whining or crying about it or throwing fits because you aren’t in one with me. I swear it’s not that.”

“I know you aren’t,” Lucifer said, slowly making his way toward her. He could feel her anxiety and irritation radiating from her, washing over him like waves, but he pushed through it regardless.

“And yet when I heard those witches giggling about it – how I obviously didn’t stand a chance and you would never consider it, how they’d been coming up with schemes to get you into a pact with them, how I was just this...this…” She threw her hands up in the air in an explosive gesture. “How I was just like your all’s cute little human pet! Like I’m just something for you to parade about because there’s no one else like me here even though I’m dime a dozen in the human realm, like I’m only worth something because I’m here but I won’t be when I’m gone… And you wouldn’t care. Because you’re the second most powerful demon and I’m beneath you, so why would you?”

Her rant having sucked the energy out of her, Atsuko plopped onto the foot of his bed, bouncing on the mattress, and doubled over to hide her red face in her hands. Unfortunately for her, she couldn’t hide from him, especially not in his own domain. She might’ve run out of the room had he not been in between her and the door. However, it looked as if most of the fight had bled out of her. She’d spent this entire week biting her nails over the conflicting thoughts in her head planted by those witches, and it had finally boiled over.

“Listen to me,” Lucifer told her firmly, standing before her. “Those witches know nothing – not of me, not of you, and certainly not of  _ us _ .” He gripped her wrists and carefully pried her hands away from her face. “They weren’t lying when they said that I’ve never made a pact before. I’ve never found anyone worth my time.”

“Because it would be lowering yourself,” Atsuko mumbled, still avoiding his gaze.

“Yes and no,” Lucifer admitted. She finally brought her eyes up to his, a baleful look on her face. “Pacts require a certain level of...vulnerability that I’ve never allowed myself. It would force me to set aside my pride, and I’m not sure I could do that.”

Atsuko gave him a soft smile. “I’m not asking you to do all that because I got sad.”

“I know,” Lucifer said, “and I wouldn’t anyway.”

“So kind,” Atsuko huffed.

Lucifer let go of her hand so he could tuck a finger under her chin, bringing her gaze back to his face. He didn’t want her hiding from him anymore. “I can’t promise that I’ll ever make a pact with you – and I know you don’t expect one from me either.” When she didn’t look away from him, he took it as confirmation that she agreed and understood. “It doesn’t mean you aren’t special or important to me. Those witches are nothing compared to you, and they will never know me like you do.”

Atsuko gulped. “Wow, um, you really know how to make a girl…”

“Feel good?” Lucifer teased, the corner of his lips tugging upward. “I could do much more than that, you know.”

“Stop it,” Atsuko muttered, shoving Lucifer’s hand away and looking to the side in a very poor attempt to hide her burning cheeks. “Now you’re just being mean to embarrass me.”

Lucifer pulled his hands away from her. He probably should’ve taken a step back to give her space, but he didn’t move. It would have been very easy to gently push her back further onto the bed. He had a sneaking suspicion she wouldn’t fight him on that, even if she had knocked his finger out from under her chin. Even during their argument, there had been something charged in the air, a heated coil of tension that felt like it could snap at any moment. He was starting to feel it now, but it was much more dangerous to deal with when alone.

“I shouldn’t have let their comments get the best of me,” Atsuko said, “and I shouldn’t have taken my insecurity out on you. I’m, uh, quick to lash out, I guess, when I’m upset, and I used you being mean to Levi as an excuse.”

“It’s not that I don’t mind a bit of fire,” Lucifer said, “but I still wouldn’t suggest being so aggressive unless you’re prepared for consequences. I might not be so kind next time.”

Atsuko rolled his eyes up to him, but instead of fear or incredulity, he saw the dare glimmering in them. Indeed, when she pulled herself up to her feet and stepped even closer to him, proudly tilting her chin up, he knew she was up for the challenge, especially when she drawled, “I look forward to it.”

Despite her almost antagonistic response, Lucifer smiled in return, pleased by her words. No, a little threat like that wouldn’t stop her from pushing his buttons – far from it, more likely. Good. He didn’t want her dispirited because of a few witches’ catty comments. At the end of the day, he didn’t give a shit about them, but she was important to him, even if she made his heart race uncomfortably and created conflicting thoughts in his mind.

“I’ll have a talk with Mammon about his...friends,” Lucifer told her.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Atsuko insisted. “The next time I see them, I can just tell them all about how you let me into your bedroom after midnight. I’m sure that’ll shut them up.”

It was a cruel thing to do, but after being apart from her for so long, Lucifer couldn’t help himself. He cupped her cheek in one gloved hand, his fingers digging into her messy brown hair. He would’ve liked to take his gloves off and actually feel her, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop at that if he did. Her mouth parted slightly, silent words on the tip of her tongue, but nothing came out as she stared up at him.

“You could tell them you did more than that,” he said in a low voice.

Atsuko sucked in a stuttering gasp of air, and she laid a hand just barely on his chest. “Lucifer…”

Her voice was like a warning, ringing in his ear. No, it  _ was  _ a warning, but he couldn’t tell if it was to pull back or to move forward. If he did, he wouldn’t feel like going back. Well, he could tell her a hundred times that she was one of the most important things in his life, but it would be even better to show her. Would she be able to disbelieve him then? Would she think he was just using her, toying with her fragile human heart, playing a game? He didn’t open himself up to the possibility of rejection for just anyone.

Yet he doubted she would reject him.

He reached up with his other hand, brushing her hair out of her face. “Atsuko.”

And then, despite the fact that they were in his bedroom and it was nearing one in the morning, someone began to bang on his door and shouted, “Oi, Lucifer, have you seen Atsuko anywhere? She’s not in her room! I knew I should have walked her there, but I thought she’d be fine once we were in the House and–”

“ _ Mammon _ ,” Lucifer growled, fury burning in his blood, and Atsuko laughed.

She didn’t even bother to hide it, especially when Mammon burst into the bedroom, a shocked expression on his face, and exclaimed, “Atsuko! What are you doing in here?”

“Get  _ out _ !” Lucifer roared.

But Atsuko only laughed louder as Mammon complained and scurried out of the room. And as irate as he was at Mammon for interrupting the moment between them, her laughter soothed him as well. He hadn’t forgotten how much he enjoyed the carefree sound, the vibrant smile on her face, and the warm glow that surrounded her. Tomorrow, he would make Mammon suffer (not much, so Atsuko wouldn’t get upset again, but just enough to make him regret barging in uninvited), but tonight, he’d indulge in her brightness and be content.


End file.
